Messed Up Confessions of a Teenager
by Yuki-Of-Headphones
Summary: When did confessing to your crush become so hard? Especially to a Tomboy. Taiwan x Japan, Rin x Len, and Yoshiko (OC) x Kyu (OC)


Okay new story. Read and Review!

It was a nice summer day, but for the Kagamine family it was a hell on earth. Apparently Yoshiko had a big fight with a boy who stole her chips. Their mom Rose grounded them for the whole summer.

"I"M SO FUCKING BORED!" Screamed their youngest sibling Yoshiko.

"SHUDDUP ALREADY YOSHIKO!" Rin said angrily.

"Please be silent..." Said the oldest, named Taiwan.

Yoshiko banged her head on the wall. "I'm sneakin' out now. It's so fucking boring here."

Taiwan stared at her in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rin.

"Yup, I'm gonna go to the skatepark."

"Then I'm going to go to the pool." Rin stated.

"I'm not going." Taiwan said quietly.

"Come on Taiwan! Go to the sword store than!" Yoshiko screamed.

Taiwan eyes lit up. Taiwan had some strange fetish for swords. She said she would love to become an Assassin.

"Fine, I'm going then." Taiwan put on her green headphones.

Yoshiko jumped out the window along with her sisters.

.:.:.:.:.:::::::::::::.:.:...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;.:::::::::::::::::::::::

(At the Skate Park) Yoshiko P.O.V

I did a 360 on my board. Then as I tried to skate a rail I bumped into someones back.

"What the Fuck?" I growled.

"Yo, what the fuck dude?" The person said and turned around.

"Why the hell are you on my rail?" I growled angrily.

"You don't own it." The boy had night black hair and dark green eyes.

"Well yes I do. My names on it." I pointed to a carving.

The boy growled.

"So? I don't care." He growled angrily.

He tried to land a punch on me.

I quickly dodged it.

"Didn't your mom tell you to not hit girls?" I said smirking.

"What, Wait? Your a girl?" He stared in amazement.

I growled angrily and threw a punch that hit him in the stomach.

He still looked confused. He reached out his hand and touched my chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU PEVERT!" I threw a punch at him.

.::.:...:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;...

(At the pool) Rin P.O.V

I was jumping into the pool. It was so refreshing.

"Well, well. We have a beautiful freshie." Some stupid molester.

The man tried to touch me and I broke his hand.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." I growled.

The man still tried.

He held back my arms.

I sighed.

"RAPE! MOTHER FUCKING RAPE! HELP! WHAT THE FUCK!" The man sighed and covered my mouth.

Then a blonde boy walked into the room. He looked a lot like me.

He jumped into the pool. He punched the man and took my hand.

I got up.

"Thanks. I guess." I said.

I did something really stupid. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Stupid me.

...::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::

(At the Sword Shop) Taiwan P.o.v.

I was browsing a large section of swords. They were all beautiful.

Extremely expensive swords.

And extremely cheap swords.

And child-like plastic swords.

Beautiful.

None were the perfect thing though.

I eyed on a very thin sword. I stared at it. Nice model, light structure. PERFECT!

I was about to grab it when another hand went over mine.

"HEY! I found it first!" I said in a loud tone, which I hardly speak in.

"Excuse me miss. I think I found it first." I looked up. He was very cute, his bangs were over his eyes. He had pretty brown eyes and straight black hair.

"Nuh uh!" I said child-like. I hugged the sword. His hands grabbed the sword.

We started fighting like children. Until I foolishly pulled too hard and he collapsed on me.

Our faces were so close. Only a centimeter away. My face started to heat up.

"S-sorry. You can have the sword." I said guilty. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

I turned my head. "No, you can have it." I gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you!" I hugged him real tight and pulled him up.

Our faces were extremely flushed.

"THANK YOU!"

It was such a pretty sword and he gave it to me!

"THANK YOU!" I paid the lady and ran home.


End file.
